


Coffee shop

by 2YoungStylinson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #I have no idea, #I just love fictions, #No smut, #coffeeshop, #shocking, #this is not smut, #who am I?, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2YoungStylinson/pseuds/2YoungStylinson
Summary: Ian took someone’ drink on accident.Wow this summary sucks.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. You seriously drink that?

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea I was so bored this came out of nowhere. There’s no smut not even kissing I promise you I’m okay lol
> 
> Also I didn’t check for spelling or grammar this is a mess okay bye

Ian always wakes up late, always. 

He always runs late, he barely have time to get his coffee but he never skips on that. He needs caffeine, he needs the energy to get through his day.

its a routine, he wakes up late every time and barely has the time to brush his teeth, wear his clothes, grab his bag and a banana on the way. Caffeine on an empty stomach, he tried that and decided never again.

He is a regular at the coffee shop next to his apartment, he runs in every morning to take his regular coffee and head out to his work.

Every time Ian grabs his order, he nails it. Always the right order, always the right amount of milk if he went a little crazy with his order and got a Latte, but he is a sucker for black coffee, it gets the job done, one sip of that black magic after a rough night and he is good to go.

Ian enters the coffee shop and stands there in shock, the line is long to the end of the shop, every table to his sight is occupied, it’s a Monday morning what did he expect? shit...he is gonna be so late for work.

He stands there debating, should he stand in line and wait for god knows how long and be late? I mean he is already late Or he goes to work and drink that watered down black coffee that Tracey makes every morning thinking its the shit and she’s a barista?

‘Nahh fuck that’ he thought.

Ian goes in and stands in line, six people in front of him. It’s crazy. But every time he thinks about that watered down black coffee, it almost feels like he can taste it and he feels sick so he stands there in the long line because fuck that.

The guy in front of Ian is taking so long to order, he heard him order something with mint and double shot of espresso with syrup. It’s absolutely disgusting.

He gets frustrated and takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down till he heard ‘Next’

“Hey, can I have a large black coffee to go please and that’s all”

“Sure that will be 3.50$”

He pays for his drink and goes to stand next to the ‘pick up here’ sign. He takes a look around the shop, everyone is running around getting their drinks, working on their laptops, making phone calls.

His phone vibrates and he checks it. Ian was so out of reality that he didn’t hear what the barista said but he reached for his cup that assumed it was his, his eyes were still glued to his phone.

He took a sip of his drink and almost vomited in his mouth. Ian never spit something so fast. “What the hell is that” he looks around the cup like he knows what’s written there but he sure did not see the letters “BC” on the cup.

He stands there for a minute trying to think again after tasting this disgusting drink.

The guy who was standing in line in front of him is now standing next to him.

And Ian thought ‘god damn, he is fucking beautiful! Blue eyes, hair swooped, plump lips and HOLY FUCK HIS ASS!’

The guy seems grumpy, and Ian got an after taste of mint in his mouth and glanced at the cup in his hand and looked back at the guy.

‘Mickey’

His name was written on the cup.

‘Mickey’ Ian whispered to himself trying the name. The coffee shop was too crowded for the guy to hear him.

He was about to talk to the barista when Ian interrupted him “Sorry, I think I grabbed your drink on accident”

He looked at Ian, eyebrows high in the sky, and looked at the cup in Ian’ hand back to Ian’ eyes.

They stood there staring at each other for a while. they guy is not saying a word and Ian is standing there feeling like an absolute idiot.

Ian decided to break the silence with “you seriously drink that?”


	2. You took a sip of my drink?

Mickey was so grumpy, his order took so long. Was his order that complicated?? 

Two shots of espresso, mint syrup and spalsh of milk. How hard can that be?

He never been to this coffee shop before but he was running late and he had to get caffeine in his system for the day.

He went to the ‘pick up here’ counter. He was about to ask the barista why did his order took so long when a redhead interrupted him “Sorry, I think I grabbed your drink on accident”

Mickey was staring at him with his eyebrows raised and thought ‘ a motherfucking hot ginger! Green eyes, sharp jawline, plump lips. Fucking alien looking yum’

Mickey didn’t even notice he was staring for so long till the redhead said “you seriously drink that?”

He blinked at the redhead and decided to fire back “You took a sip of my drink?”

“I’m sorry you call that a drink? Its pure poison ! Who the hell adds mint to their coffee, you don’t deserve rights ! its a true crime to coffee”

“s’not of your business, you had a sip of my coffee you pay me for another”

“ITS NOT COFFEE! and fuck no weirdo I’m not paying you shit especially to something disgusting like this poison”

“Ay gingersnap s’not my fault you’re an idiot who reaches for a drink that doesn’t belong to them, learn how to fucking read asswipe”

“Fuck you”

“The hell did you order anyways” Mickey reached for the cup next to the redhead and snorted “really? How basic of a bitch are you? Black coffee? You that desperate?”

“I was gonna take your drink and call it a day but black coffee? Fuck that man its disgusting”

“Is it? Is it as disgusting as yours?”

Mickey smirked at the guy and thought making a redhead grumpy was so hot, he looked at the cup on the counter and catched the guy’ name ‘Ian’ he looked up at him “Ian, give me my drink back” he most likely snatched it from Ian before he even had time to think.

He took a sip while staring at Ian, Ian’ jaw was seven feet down.

Mickey winked at him and left the shop.

Oh its his favorite coffee shop from now on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I go back to writing smut and leave this? Its so weird.
> 
> Smut lovers maybe next time ;)


End file.
